


夏日出逃计划

by Sssweetong



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sssweetong/pseuds/Sssweetong
Summary: ooc有一个很小的车





	夏日出逃计划

**Author's Note:**

> ooc  
有一个很小的车

今天是张颜齐苦恼的思考自己的墓志铭要写什么东西的第四天了。

第一天他想着自己要博古鉴今，于是网罗出他能搜到的所有已故名人的墓志铭，洋洋洒洒记录了好几页。第二天他想着要不写首诗吧，然后在课间开始叨叨咕咕，周围路过的同学以为他又在练习freestyle。第三天他干脆把人类简史搬出来读甚至还总结出了一套人性乳化玻璃论。

至于现在张颜齐趴在课桌上，脸朝着姚琛问他“姚琛?”

“嗯?”

“你觉得该是什么一直贯穿着一个人的一生呢？”

“...爱吧。”

张颜齐看着姚琛眼角的泪痣眨了眨眼“那今天晚上一起回家吧。”

为什么还这么年轻就开始考虑墓志铭的事情呢，没有理由啊，只是突然想了而已，就像他喜欢姚琛一样，没有理由啊，只是看到他第一眼，就突然陷进去了。

他就像一只慵懒的流浪狗，平时很温颓，但有的时候突然就开始烦躁，具有很强的攻击性，他的牙和爪子从来都很锋利。只不过他遇到了姚琛。

姚琛的泪痣大概是他的镇定剂，每次他心中莫名的生出火，想要冲破身体撕裂什么东西的时候，他只要盯一会姚琛的泪痣，就慢慢平静下来了，他也不知道为什么，只知道至少现在，他根本离不开他。

暑假的时候他们也总会泡在一起，在他们的秘密基地，一个废弃仓库楼的天台，那以前还是张颜齐好不容易找到的专门用来闭关练习rap的地方。

今天姚琛情绪有点低，他说父母最近一直在吵，只要回家就会听到他们的争执声，他真的很烦这样每天聒噪的环境。

“那我们逃跑吧。”，张颜齐突然凑过来。

“逃跑?”

“对啊，逃跑，我们离家出走。”

“可我们没有钱，要怎么生活下去呢。”

“没关系啊，我有freestyle battle赢下来的奖金，不够了我再去掰啊。”，张颜齐看着姚琛的眼神不同于他的话，专注认真。

于是逃跑计划就这么荒谬又迅速的定下来了。

可是到了约定的时间地点，张颜齐却没有看到姚琛的身影，他打开手机，看到收件箱里静静躺着的一条信息。

“齐齐，对不起，我自己先走了，别来找我，这本是我自己的事情，你还有很好的前途和未来，我不可以自私贪婪的把你一起拖进沼泽，即便我也离不开你。”

张颜齐皱了皱眉，手指慢慢用力合拢想抓些什么，最后抓了个空。这种空洞无力感又让他平静了好久的内心开始烦躁，最后他只把手机摔到了地上，深吸一口气然后转身走了。

虽然姚琛明确说了让他不要找自己，但张颜齐还是没有放弃找姚琛这件事，可结果还是让人失望。他问了和姚琛关系好的同学朋友，去了秘密基地还有他们逛吃逛喝的街区，甚至还抽空去了姚琛那个吵闹的家一趟，但都一无所获。

张颜齐好像真的体会到了被全世界抛弃的感觉了，这也，太他妈难过了吧。

他醉醺醺的沿着自己也不知道是什么地方的小路一直不停地走，手里还拿着不知道是第几瓶了的啤酒。

他走了好久好久，走到太阳已经落下，天渐渐要黑了，他也好累了。就顺势在街边便利店旁边的台阶上坐了下来。

喝一口手里的啤酒，然后再掩面哭着碎碎念着姚琛的名字。

姚琛听到走进便利店买东西的顾客在小声抱怨着门附近坐着的酒鬼，虽然有点影响便利店的生意，但天也黑了，客流量很少了，就不要去招惹他了吧。

这会没有顾客进来，店里很安静，门外的哭声越来越清晰，姚琛却只是安静的记着账，没有任何想去打扰的意思。

直到听到门外的酒鬼大声呼喊着的名字，好像是，他的名字?

“张...张颜齐?”

张颜齐一边喊着姚琛，一边哭得直打嗝，听到有人喊他的名字，一抬头，看到了站在他不远处一脸不可置信的姚琛。

我这是，出现幻觉了么?那我下次要再多喝几瓶啤酒。在扑倒姚琛之前他这样想着。

姚琛看到张颜齐眼睛红红的，满脸的泪水，还没等他反应过来，他就被扑倒在大马路上，接着就被人捧着脸亲了起来。

张颜齐一边哭一边胡乱的亲着姚琛，亲完嘴开始亲眼睛，亲完眼睛接着亲鼻子，一边亲还一边说着，姚琛，你不要抛弃我，姚琛，我好想你啊，姚琛，我离不开你的，你到底去哪里了啊。

手上也不停着，在胡乱扒拉着姚琛的衬衣扣子。扒完衬衣扣子开始扒姚琛的裤子。

姚琛一边抚摸着张颜齐的头发安抚他，一边挣扎着起来说好好好，我不跑了，我不抛弃你，誒呀，誒呀你别扒我衣服啊，这在大街上呢，如果有人路过被人看到多不好啊，有什么跟我回便利店里再说好不好。

姚琛半搂半抱的好不容易把情绪失控的张颜齐拖到了便利店里，又锁了门，挂上了打烊的告示牌，接着卷了门帘，刚回过头就被张颜齐直接压到了收银台吻了起来。

大概是憋了这么久的感情找到了宣泄的出口，又大概是刚才亲了太久被张颜齐身上的酒气搞醉了，他脑子也混乱得很，什么都思考不清楚，只能够迷迷糊糊回应着张颜齐。

张颜齐顺手摸到了收银台上刚拆开包装还没被姚琛吃掉的草莓泡芙，他咬开外面的脆皮面包，用舌头把里面的草莓味奶油卷吸到嘴里，然后把嘴里的奶油一股脑的全都舔到姚琛的后/穴，借着奶油的润滑用手指给姚琛扩张。

“誒誒，张...”，姚琛还来不及说什么就又被堵住了嘴。

就算是到现在张颜齐还是一直不停的在哭着，眼睛越来越红，泪水越来越多，流得满脸都是。姚琛只好一直顺从着他，安抚的加深了这个混着啤酒和草莓味奶油的吻。

后来姚琛也跟着哭了，被顶哭的，背后是收银台冰凉的玻璃板，身上的人一边哭一边顶着他，还不停的说着姚琛我真的真的好喜欢你，求求你了，不要再抛弃我了，不要再丢下我了，离开你我真的觉得活不成了姚琛.....

姚琛真的觉得自己也醉了，嘴里一直时断时续安慰着是我不好，我错了，我再也不离开你了，真的对不起，我也真的喜欢你啊。可是脑子已经运转不了了，最后已经说不出什么话了，只能每被顶一下就发出一个根本听不出是什么的字节，他仿佛被溺死在一片草莓奶油中，越陷越深。

“所以你还要继续逃跑计划么姚琛?”

“你说呢，都因为你我昨天晚上擅自提前关店，还弄坏了监控，已经被便利店老板开除了，我都没经济来源了，还怎么逃跑啊?”

“反正，你跑的话，我就会一直追着你，你跑一整个人生，我就会追一整个人生，你甩不掉我的。”

“切，这可不是你说了算。”

“你知道不，我删便利店监控之前，把昨晚的监控录像偷偷保存了一份，你要是再私自逃跑，我就把录像放到网上让全世界看。”

“你...”，姚琛瞪大了眼睛拍了张颜齐一巴掌，之后又接着说，“其实我想通了不会再跑了，以前我只觉得周围太聒噪了，好想抛弃一切自己一个人安安静静的，后来我发现没了张颜齐，自己一个人真的好痛苦啊，安静下来后就会疯了一样的想张颜齐，所以现在你在我身边，我就不会跑了。”

张颜齐枕着姚琛的臂弯，躺在姚琛的怀里，难得的是在秘密基地躺着没有和往常一样看向天空，而是专注的看着姚琛脸上的泪痣用手一遍又一遍抚摸。

“誒，姚琛你说啊，人的墓志铭应该写什么东西呢？”

“那得写自己一生都在追求和爱的东西吧。”

张颜齐脑中一直以来纠结的问题终于有了清晰的解答，其实墓志铭不需要有什么哲理或是词藻文风，从一开始到现在，到遥遥无期的以后，从来就只需要两个字，姚琛。


End file.
